


Suits²

by riricitaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Destroyer (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FBI Agent Bucky Barnes, Gifset, Lawyer Steve Rogers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, gifs story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riricitaa/pseuds/riricitaa
Summary: When an FBI agent and a lawyer meet at a hotel bar on their last night of an FBI related annual event
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 24





	Suits²

**Author's Note:**

> You can also have this as Chris x Andy as well :))

**Author's Note:**

> [find this on tumblr](https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/633509577634250752/suits%C2%B2-when-an-fbi-agent-and-a-lawyer-meet-at-a)


End file.
